Allergy is a major cause of illness and disability with an estimated 40-50 million people afflicted in the US alone. AIT provides long-term benefits for the patient and its need for optimization creates a compelling business opportunity. There is a very strong rationale to develop GLA for allergy based on its superior drug profile to MPL, a related TLR4 agonist that accelerates desensitization in people. Our preclinical development plan is easy to execute given the vaccines simple design, and it is very low risk given GLA's safety record in toxicology studies and current clinical programs. This Phase I SBIR will clarify the pharmacology and product profile for the IND. The goal is to confirm that GLA will augment the immunogenicity of multiple allergens and verify that it can accelerate desensitization in a compelling manner. The intention is to generate three potential vaccine candidates for evaluation by an external advisory board. In addition to new innovative allergy products, this work will help us understand the mechanisms of IgE-mediated disease and how to effectively cure allergy through tolerance induction. TRIA has the resources and experience to complete the task.